Catching A Knight's Eye
by Brita
Summary: Taken place after the movie ends. Will meets up with a local girl from London, and she changes all of their lives, especially Wills. This isn't a will/kate or anything, Jocelyn is in here, unfortunately, ;) Please R&R!
1. Brita finds him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, except for the character Brita. SO DON'T use it! I wish I owned Heath Ledger, but that's beside the point.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Wat! STOP! You're going to kill yourself!" Roland yelled as Wat attempted to try some more stupid stunts that Chaucer was daring him into. They were all gathered at a table in a local bar in London. Wat was drunk off his gourd and probably didn't even realize what he was doing. He was now hanging from the low rafters, about to jump from one to the other. Geoff found this highly amusing, but Roland and Kate were trying to convince Wat to come down. "Oh come off it Roland, he's just having a bit of fun!" Geoff commented, laughing as Wat struggled to keep hold of the rafter. Roland glared at Geoff and mumbled, then grabbed one of Wats legs to pull him down. Kate grabbed the other, and finally they got Wat to jump down. "I WAS going to do it you know! I was..really..going.too." Wat slurred as he slowly sunk into a chair next to Roland. "Sure you were Wat, we believe you.", smirked Geoff, trying to provoke Wat again. Roland shot a glance at Geoff again, giving him a look that made Geoff quiet down. "Where is Will"? Wat asked, looking around with his bloodshot eyes. "He went out for a walk." Replied Kate, patting Wat on the back. "Oh.where to?" Wat asked, taking another chug of beer, until Roland snatched it away. "We're not sure. He just wanted to clear his head, I think." Roland said. "Yeah, after winning the World Championships yesterday, he's been in a daze state.", Agreed Geoff. Meanwhile, on the streets of London, Will was slowly sauntering along, his mind swirling with thoughts. Everything from winning, to his father, to Jocelyn, to what he was hungry for. He couldn't think straight. Instead he looked around, and smiled at the familiar scenery. It was just after sunset, and everything was starting to get darker. The damp streets glistened with a sparkle as the moon's glow reflected on them. He remembered when he was a boy, walking these streets with his father, when they'd be especially lucky one day, making enough money to buy some proper bread. It was a rare occasion that he was able to go to London. He was usually confined to his town Cheapside, right next to London. It was only on special days that his father took him to London. He remembered everything about those days, and his childhood. How long ago it all seemed now. Even yesterday, the World Championships, seemed a lifetime ago. His mind wondered to Jocelyn. Her beautiful face, charming smile, and enchanting laugh. He felt so lucky to have her, yet at the same time he felt he was missing something. He couldn't quite place it. After winning yesterday, they'd taken a stroll along the streets. He was happy, and she was happy, but something didn't feel right. She wouldn't stop talking about how much she was glad that he won, so now they could settle down in a castle somewhere, and he could stop the silly sport of jousting. Will sighed heavily. He knew that was what was wrong. Jocelyn wanted him to stop jousting, and settle down. But he didn't want that. He wanted to keep traveling, keep jousting, and have her travel with him. The thought of stopping, well, it didn't settle well with him. He felt as though he had just begun. In a way, he thought to himself, he had. All his matches before the Championships were as Sir Ulrich Von Liechtenstein. After he was knighted, his matches became under his new name, Sir William Thatcher. He felt that his jousting career as Sir William had just begun. He didn't want to quit now. But how was he going to explain this to Jocelyn? That was what he was contemplating now, as he was on his way to her fathers castle, where she was staying. Brita Sinclair yawned heavily as she walked briskly down the street. Her shoes clicked the cobblestone loudly under her feet. She wasn't looking forward to where she was headed. Back to the pub, where her father insisted she work. Why though? She would never know. Her interest wasn't in serving overly drunk men more beer to get them further intoxicated. No, she wanted to be free, roam the countries, and most of all, watch jousting tournaments. Jousting was where her heart was. Every time she pasted the lists, she would catch a glance inside to see the action. The moment the lances would crush against a knights armor, her heart jumped. It gave her such a rush to watch the fights, and cheer for the knight that appealed to her most. She wished so much that she could travel with a knight, and help him with his practicing, but most of all, travel. It was her dream to travel. She wanted to explore the world, and go places she had never seen, only heard about. How exhilarating it must be, to go where ever your heart takes you. Her mind focused on knights at the moment. Her father had been kind enough to let her attend the World Championships. She was most excited as she stood in the massive crowd, and cheered with all the other fans. But one knight had caught her eye. The one knight that she swore she recognized. Sir Ulrich Von Liechtenstein. For the few beginning matches, she was awed by his skill that he had as he would thrust his lance into another knights chest. But after the first day, she noticed he was gone. But, she knew that he was one of the best! She found out from another peasant that he had actually been a lowly man all along, and was going to be persecuted the next afternoon. Her heart was torn at the news. She went to the sight where he was to be killed, only to learn that he was actually an ancient descendent of royalty. The Black Prince knighted him, and he became Sir William Thatcher. At that moment, she knew why she recognized him. He was Will, the scrawny, bushy haired boy that she was best friends with as a child. They would play together every day, with the other children. They had bonded so well, and her heart was broken when Will's father had taken Will away when they were 10. She had never seen him again. That is, until now. That was all Brita could think about, even now, a day later, on her way to her stupid job at the pub. She missed Will so much, but figured he would never remember her. He looked the same. The same wild dirty blond hair, beautiful clear brown eyes, and a smile (one that she had seen after he won the championship) that melted her heart. But unfortunately for her, she had seen the way he kissed that pretty woman after he won, also. She sighed. She'd never be good enough for him now anyway. Her eyes were now fixed on the rocky road below, watching her step as she walked. Suddenly, she felt herself thrust into someone else, bumping into them forcefully. She gasped and stepped back, and started to say an apology, when her eyes raised themselves to the stranger's face. It was him. Will. She had found him at last.  
  
A/N: Do you all like it? Please review! This is just the first chapter, DON'T worry! Its not done yet! 


	2. The rekindled friendship.

Disclaimer: Yes, I really own all these characters from A Knights Tale. NOT. Pfft.  
  
A/N: I realized that in the first chapter it made the paragraphs all squish together. When I wrote it in Microsoft Word, it was in nice paragraphs and such. I don't know WHY it formatted that way, and I am sorry that it is somewhat difficult to read! If anyone knows why it did that, I would appreciate knowing!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Will jumped back slightly after feeling a person bump into his chest. He looked up to see who it was, and a lady stood there, seemingly frozen with shock. "Um, I.I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean..to..bump into you!" the woman stuttered, backing up a bit. "Sorry? How do you know me?" asked Will curiously, since he didn't recognized her at all. "Will, don't you remember me?" the woman asked, looking concerned now. Will tried to rack his brain, thinking of where he would know the girl. I certainly would have remembered her, He thought, looking at her features. Her just below the shoulder auburn brown hair, flowing gracefully in the night breeze. Her crystal green eyes had specks of sky blue in them, and her tall slim body was covered in a flowing maroon dress, that tied at the bust. No, Will was sure he would remember such a stunning creature. "I'm terribly sorry, I can't seem to place your face." He said apologetically. "..Will? It's me, Brita.remember?" the lady's eyes peered into his, trying to see if he could remember. Suddenly, Will's childhood flashed before his eyes. He saw himself playing with other dirty children, running around in the mud, and laughing. But one particular child stood out. The girl, with auburn brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Brita. Could this be? Will thought, after all these years, am I actually seeing my childhood best friend again? Will stepped cautiously closer to her. "Brita? Brita Sinclair? Is that you?" he asked. The girl's eyes filled with warmth and a smile spread among her lips. "Oh Will! I knew you'd remember!" She ran to him and embraced him, much to Will's surprise, since he was still in shock of meeting her again. He closed his arms around her tightly, and they stood there hugging for a minute. She let go, and raised her head back, smiling. "I can't believe it's really you, Will. I just can't believe it. I've been wondering all these years, where you went, and finally, at the World Championships, you appear. Will, I've missed you so much." Brita said, her eyes brimming with tears. Will smiled. Brita was so beautiful. He remembered now, that she was the only reason he hadn't wanted to leave. He was so angry with his father, for making him leave the only other person who truly cared about him. Even at 10 years old, they seemed to be soul mates. After he had arrived to serve Sir Ector, his memory of Brita was pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't want to bring it to the front, afraid that it would make him home sick. Brita and Will walked and talked for at least one hour, reminiscing on old times, and laughing. They held hands most of the way, rekindling their longtime friendship. Suddenly, Brita stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh no!" She gasped, remembering where she was supposed to be. "Oh no! I was supposed to have gotten to the pub a long time ago! My father will be furious!" She groaned, looking up at Will. That made Will remember where he had been heading also. Jocelyn was probably in a fit of worry, wondering where he was. "I should be going to." he replied, a look of sad regret on his face. Will didn't want to leave now. He felt that Brita and himself were just beginning to bond again, and he didn't want to leave. Brita looked down. She cursed silently at herself for falling in love with Will again. If he were just a nice man that I was friends with, this goodbye wouldn't be so painful. She looked up into Will's beautiful eyes, and said softly, "Goodbye, Will. Can we see each other again, before you leave?" Will's heart melted, and he nodded slightly. He leaned forward, and gave her a soft kiss goodbye on her forehead. She smiled, and he turned away, afraid she would see his pained expression. Brita sighed, and began to walk toward the direction of the pub. Both of them walked slowly, both thinking about the other, and both, wishing it didn't have to be this way.  
  
A/N: So, this chapter is a bit shorter, I think, but its not finished yet! ( Please R&R! There are surprises to come! 


	3. A meeting of coincedence.

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Heath Ledger. But I don't. I only own the character Brita.  
  
A/N: I am still sorry about the paragraphing problem, but I don't know how to fix it. Sorry! Thanks for the positive reviews! (  
  
As Will approached the castle he began to worry. Jocelyn would certainly be angry by now. But in a way, Will didn't care. He was so enchanted by the mere thought of Brita, his cares were pushed away to a rusty hole in his mind. He got closer to the door, and he saw a shadow move in the window quickly toward the door. He didn't need to guess who it was. Right as he raised his hand to knock, the door flung open, Jocelyn standing there with wide eyes. "Where have you BEEN Will? I've been worried SICK!" She burst out. Will sighed. How to explain this one? "Jocelyn dear, I'm sorry. I ran into an old friend on the street, and I had to stop to talk. I lost track of time. I truly am sorry darling." He replied, and stepped inside the castle. He walked toward the sitting room, Jocelyn hot on his heels. "But Will, you took so long! Couldn't you have been any shorter?" She demanded, as Will settled into a chair. "Look Jocelyn, I'm really sorry, alright? I hadn't seen this friend since I was 10, so I had to catch up. I'm here now, isn't that all that matters?" He sighed, frustrated with Jocelyn's constant whining. He looked at Jocelyn's face, hoping she would forgive him. She looked just as frustrated as he, but softened a bit because she hated fighting. She sat next to him, and sighed heavily. "Will, when are we getting married?" She asked, looking at him curiously. Will's heart jumped. Married? He wasn't ready to marry yet! Hardly. He thought that maybe in a year they'd think about marriage, but not now! "Married? Jocelyn, we can't get married now! I thought we agreed on this!" He relayed his thoughts to her. Jocelyn's face turned into a pout. "But Will, I don't WANT to wait. I'm sick of this stupid jousting. You're going to get yourself killed soon, and you've won already. Isn't that enough?" Her usual whine continued. Will shook his head. This was going to be a LONG night. Brita hurried to the pub as fast as her legs could take her. Her father would be furious. Not mad enough to fire her, unfortunately, but enough to make her stressed. She flung open the back door to the pub and quickly got her work apron on. She was about to slide into the pub to take orders, when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She winced, and turned around. Her father, Martin Sinclair, was standing behind her, looking angry. "Uh.Hi Father?" Brita tried, but to no avail. "Brita Athena Sinclair, why are you late?" her father said firmly, waiting for a truthful answer. Brita sighed, and decided it was better not to lie this time. "I saw an old friend on the street. I had to stop and talk. I'm sorry and all, but really, it was necessary." She said, hoping he would forgive her. Martin looked at her, and shook his head. He'd never be able to control Brita. She would always put her wishes before duties. Why, he never could understand. "Brita, I want you to go in there, right now, and promise me you'll never be late again." He said, pointing to the door. Brita nodded, grateful he let her go. She pushed open the door to the main part of the pub, and walked over to the beer counter. She could only think about Will. Only him. She was again mad that she was in love. He'd never love her back. He had his trophy woman that was as beautiful as the night sky, while she was a normal peasant. No, she thought, it is hopeless. She walked over to a group of people seated in a corner of the pub. "Would any of you like any more to drink or eat?" She asked politely, turning into Miss Nice. The bigger one of the group answered. "I think we're ok right now, thank you. Our friend Wat here is a bit tipsy, if you know what I mean." He smiled, and pointed to the man with fiery red hair. The woman at the table laughed, and the man named Wat looked confused. The skinny man next to the woman looked at Wat and said, "I wish Will was here to see you, but of course he has to be off at Jocelyn's castle or whatever." Brita's ears perked up. Could they possibly mean Will, her Will? She looked at the skinny man. "Excuse me? Did you say Will?" The man looked at her. "Yes, I did. Sir William Thatcher, actually." Then everyone at the table cheered at made a toast, "To Will!" Brita grinned excitedly. "Oh! How do you all know him?" The skinny man replied, "We work for him m'lady. Do you know him?" Brita nodded, happy to find Will's companions. "I'm Brita Sinclair, I was a old friend of his." She answered. The skinny man brightened. "Really? Well, I'm Geoffrey Chaucer, and this here is Kate, and over there is Roland. I think we've already established who this bum is." He said, pointing to the woman, the wide man, and then to Wat. Everyone said hello, and invited her to sit down. She hesitated at first, thinking at her father, but her worries were pushed away, for this offer was too nice to pass up. They seemed to spend hours, all 5 of them, bonding and talking. Brita couldn't help but notice Geoff looking at her a great deal. He'd smile slightly, and then look away. She was hoping though, that he wasn't taken with her. Brita was already in love, and to make the situation more complicated would not be good. After what seemed ages, Brita noticed that other workers were cleaning up. "Oh! I hate to say this, but I think that we're closing up for the night." She said regretfully, her eyes dropping. They all looked disappointed, especially Geoff. "Thank you for your company Brita, would you care to visit us tomorrow?" Roland asked, standing up. Brita brightened. "Oh of course! Is Will going to be there also?" She asked. Roland nodded. "Yes, and you can meet his love, Jocelyn. You may find us at the camp grounds near the outskirts of London." At these words, Brita's heart both rose and fell. She was happy to be going to see Will again, but meeting Jocelyn wouldn't make her feel too good. She sighed, and bid the group farewell. Well, she thought, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
A/N: More to come! If you like it, please Review! ( 


End file.
